Battle of the Past
by NYA Entertainment
Summary: A man from Lucy's past is planning something that may end everyone's way of life. Nalu   M for mild language and sexual content - not TO much just slight
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle of the Past **

_Summary: A man from Lucy's past is planning something that may end everyone's way of life. As Lucy fights to keep herself from falling into the hands of the man, everyone else tries to fight a battle that may destroy Fairy Tail. Sadly, it seems to be a losing battle. (NaLu)(T for mild language and sexual activity/assault)_

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Nightmares**

My body began to come to him as my brain screamed not too. Hoping that Natsu, Erza, Gray or even Happy would kick the sealed door open and kick this guy's butt; however, I still moved closer to the man, and he began to spread out his hand, welcoming me into a dance. Unable to make words or run, I felt my heart beat faster, sensing the danger.

"Lucy, you know, it wasn't fair for you to run off when we were kids. You knew, after all, how much I _loved_ you." I knew, and that's why I wanted to run, why I wanted to scream, why I wanted to get away from _him_.

"Lucy." I could hear a faint voice that sounded like Natsu, but-

"Lucy." It grew louder and there was a strong pain in my chest.

"Lucy!" As a flash of sunlight found my eyes, I looked to find a worried fire-using-dragon-slayer over me, panicking.

"Natsu." A flush off relief fell upon his face.

"Lucy! Are you ok! You were tossing and turning and I was so worried and you have a fever and you-"

"Natsu, why are you in _my_ house?"

"Well, about that Lucy umm- gotta run!" The stupid dragon slayer began to flee out of my house.

"Natsu!" I attempted to chase after him, but found myself too weak to do so and began falling to the floor.

"Lucy!" The pink haired boy managed to swiftly grab me before I fell, but I found myself drifting into sleep-.

"Lucy! Hey! Lucy!" I could feel my body being moved back and forth, but couldn't open my eyes.

"Look who finally returned." The voice of Shou could once again be heard as I found myself back in my dream, in the arms of _him_, dancing. I could once again speak.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just taking back what was mine, and having a little _fun_." This isn't good; Shou and fun don't mix very well.

"What kind of fun?"

"Well, I got a job and found that you were mixed up in it."

"What kind of job?" I let out a small growl.

"Nothing really, just need to take down Fairy Tail and the other guilds."

"What!" A dark smirk firmed on the bastard's face.

"Now, now, no need to get feisty." I wanted to kick him, punch him square in the jaw, but I couldn't. I tried to do so, but it hurt.

"You know, the more you struggle the worse it gets."

"Tell me, why am I here?" He laughed at me.

"Simple, you interest me, and besides with you sick, you can't get in my way. I can't wait to rip everything away from you, maybe then you won't struggle so much."

"You bas-"I couldn't talk anymore and as I began to try to move on my own, my body burned. The damn bastard laughed, getting louder and louder, but then his laughter seized and began to get angry. He mumbled something about fairy tail and-

"Lucy!" I awoke again with Natsu over the bed I lay in, looking like he was about to explode.

"N-Natsu." I had a little more strength than before so I managed to get off my bed.

"Lucy, are you okay, you were screaming, and-"As I once again fell to the ground he caught me.

"I told Happy to get Wendy and Mira; they know more about this than me." I fought hard not to fall asleep, but I couldn't speak because of it. Natsu's bangs covered his eyes and I wanted to tell him its fine, but first, it would be lying, and second, I couldn't take the risk.

I shivered as I felt the fever grow. Natsu grabbed me, allowing his body heat warm me up, it felt nice but I could already feel myself drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**Wonderful**_

How long till they get here? I've got to stay awake, but-

"Lucy!" My fellow guild mates, Wendy, Erza, Grey, Levy, Mirajane, and Happy, rushed in, breaking my door, again.

Wendy, Mirajane, and Levy rushed forward as Natsu laid me down on my bed.

"Lucy, can you hear me?" I nodded to Mirajane as they examined me.

"I think I could heal her, but it would take a while." Wendy began using her sky magic, but she stopped as soon as she started.

"Wendy, what's the matter?" Her ever faithful cat companion, Charle, asked.

"Someone put some sort of spell on her that keeps her in this state. I don't know if I can do anything."

"It's okay Wendy; I'll try to find a way to get rid of it."

As Levy began to do her research, everyone did various things to get me to stay awake, such as screaming at me not to fall asleep, shaking me, running around the room screaming, breaking various items, and eating my food. Luckily my _wonderful_ friend's _wonderful_ actions brought me _wonderful_ feelings so I stayed awake. The minute I get back to full health I'm going to kick their asses.

"Any luck yet, Levy?"

"Maybe, but I'm still looking into this. I'll tell you when I'm done."

"So Lucy, can you speak?" Natsu asked me.

"Y-yeah." My voice wasn't very loud, but I need to warn them about Shou.

"Lucy, why would anyone do this?" I can't exactly tell them what happened, but they need to know what Shou's plans are. I nodded in response which surprised everyone. "Why?"

"That's not really important but-"I fell back to sleep, finding myself in the nightmare once again.

"You know, it's not very nice to tell others secret plans, besides I doubt you could explain anything without explaining what happened." He spoke the last two words in a way that made my whole body get a sudden chill. He has a point though, I have to admit.

"Yes, yes I do." I wish I had my true power, I would kick his ass. He began laughing. "You know I can read your mind while you're here." Then you can hear me now? "Yep~" He hummed it out in glee. He's such an idiot. "Aw, that's not very nice." Maybe I'm not a very nice person! Once again I heard his stupid laugh. He must find this very amusing. "Yes I do, princess." Wait a moment. "What are you doing?" Red. Yellow. Black. White. Blue. Orange. Plane. Pyramid. Magic. Demon. Life. Death. Boredom. Happiness. Glory. King. Green. Pink. Waffle. Pie. "Stop it!" Freed. Natsu. Love. Hatred. Mirajane. Transformation. Happy. Cat. Charle. Wendy. Power. _Slap. _I guess I sort of deserved that one. "Hell yes you did!" Aw is Shou losing his cool. "You shut up!" Bear. Sheep. Cow. Loki. Leo. Spirit. "If you don't shut up I'll-"

I woke up with a thud landing on my floor.

"I told you it would work!" I'm guessing it was Natsu's idea to push me outta bed.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Wendy came beside me. Finally someone who has a brain!

"Damn it, Natsu why the hell did you do that!" Everyone sort of stared at me. "What?"

"You're all of a sudden better, I wonder why." Ha! I managed to piss off Shou so much that he accidentally released the seal! Take that you bastard!

"Lucy? Are you okay? You suddenly started having this weird look on your face." Natsu asked. Maybe I should stop talking to myself like this. Right now. Damn I'm doing it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking."

"I don't believe you do, Lisanna." Everyone in the room stared at the young mage.

"What is it?" Erza cleared her throat causing all to turn their attention to her.

"So Lucy, do you know who and or why someone would do such a thing." Though no one could see it the girl was torn. Lie? No, but it's not as though it would be a total lie. The answer seemed clear to the mage.

"A friend of mine from long ago is, for reasons unclear to me, planning to take down all the guilds. He seems to be following someone, but I don't know who." Well that wasn't a total lie. They **were** friends, sort of.

"Why put a spell on you?" The warrior asked.

"So I wouldn't get in his way." Almost everyone nodded understandably. When everyone wasn't paying attention a small sigh of relief escaped from Lucy's mouth, unnoticed by her comrades.

"This person must be strong, if he was able to perform such magic so effectively. I'm guessing he's not doing this 'take down entire guilds thing' alone." Mirajane spoke out this time.

"I doubt he would, but I don't really know."

For a while Lucy was interrogated, at the guild, by her friends and smoothly told lies when needed. Natsu and Erza made it their **duty** to protect their close friend while everyone else warned other guilds.

Not far from Fairy Tail was a hooded man.

"Damn it, it seems I released Lucy from the spell when she caused me to lose concentration. This is going to be a bit more complicated," the man smirked, "looks like this is going to be fun."


End file.
